1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, to a sense amplifier and a semiconductor integrated circuit using the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory device, which is a representative example of semiconductor integrated circuits, includes a plurality of memory cells as a basic unit for storing data.
In a process of writing data to a memory cell or reading data stored in the memory cell, a sense amplifier is used as a unit for sensing and amplifying a logic level of the data.
The sense amplifier is coupled to a memory cell through a bit line pair comprising a bit line BL and a bit bar line BLB, and senses a voltage difference between the bit line pair to determine a logic level of the data.
The sense amplifier plays a very important role in writing data to a memory cell or reading data stored in a memory cell.
Therefore, the improvement of data sensing performance of the sense amplifier should be accomplished to enhance the performance of a semiconductor memory device.